Ways To Describe Rogue
by Rocktulador
Summary: Sting knows his mate, but he doesn't know how to describe him. Stingue *BL*


Hello! Well, this is my first story in English (probably I will upload the Spanish version too) and I hope they aren´t to many mistakes! I hope you enjoy this weird version of poetry.

**_~Disclamier: Characters belong to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Contrary to the popular belief, Sting thinks. He thinks about how at those hours of the night, the only sound he could hear was the two exceeds' soft little snores.

Also, Sting thinks about the barely audible breathing of his partner and lover, the one who shares that not-so-big bed with him.

As if that nude pale back was the most important thing in the world, Sting kept his stare in his spine. The blond could see how black strands of hair rested in the pillow.

Sting thinks about Rogue and a smile appears in his face, but soon is replaced with a frown. Then he makes a conclusion:

_He doesn't know how to describe Rogue._

When the blond wanted to create an imaginary picture of his mate, he thought about his _eyes_, those eyes which only could be Rogue's. Crimson, dark and examinating eyes. They only needed to beat to become two hearts.

Lower, Sting found his _lips_, always straight _(except when they slightly curved up, showing one of the most beautiful shy smiles ever). _When he sleeps, his lips parted up, almost as he was pouting. _In those moments, soft sighs found freedom and Sting liked to think those sighs were coming from a boy in love and not one who was running away from nightmares._

In the middle were his shaking _hands_, the ones his own hands take when they were having private moments. Those were hands smaller than his, and fingers he laced with his softly.

The light dragon slayer knows why his nails were always so irregular. Rogue began biting they when he was a little brat, and he _never_ has left that bad habit behind. Sting **loved** to bother his partner with such topic.

_'You are doing it again' After those words were spoken, Rogue made a harsh move, his pointing and middle finger leaving his mouth. _

_'Is that so? Well, I think you can have a fun time _**_again _**_with this mountain of papers, Master._

Sting quiet a chuckle.

The awoke slayer remember the dark circles which once adorned those crimson eyes. Those soft slightly purple circles that made his other half look scarier. Bags of no having sleep. Bags coming from running away from your own shadows. Rings that have already disappeared thanks to Sting. Rogue sleeps because Sting is at his side. The light saves him from those whispered dark ballades which used to rule his nightmares.

Physically, he only needed to add his bangs. Those bangs that wanted to hide one of his precious eyes. Those bangs which Sting always removed from his face every time they were alone_ (with or without clothes)_.

Psychologically, Rogue was even harder to describe. His black-haired mate has two faces, the one which only Lector, Frosch and Sting could see and the one that others saw. _For example: where others saw coldness and a calm mage, Sting saw insecurity and fear of falling apart._

What the shadow dragon slayers liked was..._weird._

_'I want the green one' Said a seven-years-old boy. The other looked at him with disbelief._

_'Why? Green is a weird colour' _

_'I don't care' Sting semi-pouted, used to his first and best friend behaviour and smiled; Of course the blond wanted the giant brown-reddish egg!_

Another chuckle. This time, Sting gulped. His partner has moved, oh no, he was going to wake up. And then, Sting fears became reality. The light dragon slayer found Rogue's crimson eyes staring at him; just like he _knew_ that his back has been, all those minutes ago, the most important thing to look at.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

Sadly, that act was completely disregarded by the blond, who hid is head in Rogue's neck space.

The black-haired curved his lips up because the sign of affection and put his hands in Sting's back.

_What a clumsy hug._

It didn't matter how clumsy was the hug, Sting knows all the feelings that hide behind such acts. The ones Rogue couldn't put into words.

Maybe Sting didn't know how to describe Rogue like Rufus could describe a rose (_Oh man, Rufus was a poet, the blond was a fighter) _but the light dragon slayer knows for certain one thing about his mate.

_With Rogue everything was easier. _


End file.
